


The Heart of the Devil

by MetallicHeart



Series: The Devil's Changing Life [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Heart, Depression, Eventual Friendship, Loneliness, Lots of Crying, M/M, Realization, mugman has a big heart, poor dev ;-;, the Devil breaks down emotionally, what a brave little soul mugman is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicHeart/pseuds/MetallicHeart
Summary: After being defeated by the cup brothers, the Devil realizes who he really is... and it only goes downhill for him from there. Emotionally.





	1. Chapter 1

Hell is normally a loud place. Souls screaming to be freed, the scuffling of minion feet back and forth, the loud hearty laughs of Dice's lackeys...

What's Hell like when all of that is gone? When every sound is reduced to silence and every flame is extinguished? When the taps and pounds of claws and paws on the stone floor are silenced so suddenly? What's Hell like when its ruler no longer rules it?

The Devil didn't hear these sounds. He didn't see the flames, nor did he feel them. He felt too heavy and tired to move from his throne, in which he was curled up like a cat. A pounding filled his head; the force of his horn being broken off during the battle with the cup boys was unlike any pain Devil had ever felt. He's been hit, slapped, spit on, but no pain could ever match what came with losing his horn.

... or maybe this new feeling within him can. What was this? His chest ached. Was his heart still beating? Unfortunately to him, it was. He picked his head up and looked around. His throne room was dark. No more minions ran back and forth at his wills. Not a single light could've been seen except for the faint light coming from the entrance to the throne room. What was it that bothered him so much about this... the silence, for sure. The darkness. He thought about it... was it because of the loneliness, too?

Where did everyone go? Dice surely heard the bit about "good for nothing lackey" and ran. But the minions... the casino workers... where were they? Where could they possibly go to fit in in the outside world? They were all freaks... a cigar-head, a stack of chips for a head, a domino, a skeleton horse, and many more... in a world of semi-freaks, how would complete freaks fit in like them? Wouldn't they rather stay here, behind the Devil's protective arm?

He blinked in surprise at himself. What was he thinking? Why was the state of these worthless people suddenly... of worth, to him? Devil never liked anybody. Not even himself. Sure, he spoke highly of himself and his ego was bigger than his casino, but in the end... he hated himself. He didn't like who he was. And it took all the sounds and lights disappearing, for him to know that... He did hear one thing, and it was the small voice inside of him, in his heart: "Do you realize what you've done? Because of who you are, you've lost everything. Everything is your fault now, and nobody likes you. You're alone now. This is what you deserve, you big pathetic beast."

Devil's eyes suddenly hurt greatly, and he realized he was crying. Everything his heart was telling him in its small, broken voice; it was all true. Now, his power and greatness had been reduced to nothing of worth. His existence, let alone his skin, meant nothing to anyone anymore. The will to exist on this earth... it's gone.

He sobbed, hard yet quietly into his arms. It aided the pounding in his head, making him feel worse. But he deserved the pain, didn't he?

Everyone's gone. His only friend, his friend's friends, his sweet, devoted little minions. They're all gone. Now it's only him.

The pain consumed him and he cried, curled up in a tight ball on his throne. No one would care he was hurt. No one would listen. No one would bother.

Absolutely no one would care... the will to die will grow strongly over time. Soon he might even do the dirty work himself. The confidence had to come first.

 

The blue mug boy frowned from outside the throne room. He came back to see if the Devil was still here, and here he is. But… he’s crying. Mugman frowned sadly at the sight. He never would have imagined anything so… depressing. He looks down and watched as his own tears dripped from his face to the ground. He shouldn’t feel sympathy for the Devil… but then he felt sympathy for anything and everything. Even a beast as dark as the one before him. He’s alone. He’s lost everything. He has nothing but himself and this empty casino and castle now. He needs a friend…

He needs a friend! Mugman couldn’t help it. Devil needs someone to talk to. No one should be alone during their darkest times! Even if Cuphead told him off for it…

Mugman took a deep breath, and prepped his bravery to enter the room and face the crying beast, even if it should kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil was so tightly curled up, he looked to be a lot smaller than he actually was. Mugman almost mistook him for a big pillow, but it not even a second passed before Devil picked up his head to look at him. His eyes were wide with surprise that someone was there, and shock that it was one of the cup brothers who jus defeated him a short week ago. Seemed like ages since that happened… 

Devil tried to hide his head in his arms again. “Oh, whaddya want, kid? To mock me? Go right ahead.”

Mugman frowned. Upon saying this, Devil’s face was again hidden by is arms. It must be bad what he’s going through if he can’t even show his face… “I don’t want to mock you, sir! I wouldn’t even dream of it!”

He looked at him. “Then why’re you here? If you want anything take it… I don’t care anymore...”

Mugman looked down. How can he approach this without making the Devil look or feel weak? How could he approach it without doing the same for himself?

“What’s wrong?” Mugman decided to ask. He looked up at the Devil, right into his dim eyes. The fire that was once there, the fire that once came with his power, was gone. Nothing was there… exhaustion, depression, loneliness, that was all Mugman saw. And, of course, the stains of tears. Devil winced a little.

“What makes it of your concern?” He asked. His voice broke as he spoke; either he had been crying for too long, or he was about to cry again.

Mugman stepped forward and reached a brave little hand out. “I’m not like Cuphead… I don’t even dream of hurting people if it saves my life.” He gingerly layed his hand on Devil’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have hurt you if I didn’t have to… nor anyone else I had to hurt. The guilt kills me...” Mugman thought back to the Baroness, how when they defeated her, she collapsed in painful sobs and cries. Any candy guads that were able rushed to her aid. Her castle held her in one of its big paws. And Baroness cried. Oh, did she cry. It hurt. In every way.

It brought tears to Mugman’s eyes to remember, so he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “I still apologize a million times over and over… and I owe it to you, too.” Mugman stepped closer to the Devil so he was right there in front of him, his hand still on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I did that to you… I see you’re hurt… and alone… b-but you don’t have to be alone anymore!” He tried to smile to brighten the mood. “I… I want to be here to help you. Can I… can I be here for you? Is that… okay?”

Devil’s face now was twisted. Tears were in his eyes again. He layed his head in his arms and again began o cry. “Why does it hurt… why does this have to hurt so bad...”

Mugman began to lightly rub his arm. “Because… you’ve never been in this sort of rutt before, I wouldn’t think…?”

Devil shook his head. Mugman nodded. “So… it’s new to you. That’s why… and nothing’s worse than being alone. That’s why I have Cuphead!” Mugman smiled, but the expression turned back to concern. “And… you can have me, if you want. I don’t mind being here for you.”

Devil looked up at him. “Well what about your guardian. What’s he going to think about you doing this?”

Mugman winced at the thought of Elder Kettle’s reaction to thi. What would he think? Mugman looked down a bit. … would it really matter what he thought? He always told Mugman, “Do good unto others, and it will reflect well on yourself. It will make you happy.” Sure, he also said “Don’t deal with the Devil”, but Mugman isn’t necessarily “dealing”. He’s “helping”. He’s “doing good unto another”, just as Elder Kettle wanted him to do. But this is the Devil… but he’s helping him. It should be okay… the slight ache of the ghost of guilt will still be there, but he could also be happy knowing he was helping someone who was in need.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Mugman said with a shrug. “I’m doing something good so I won’t get in trouble.”

Mugman smiled at the Devil, and he was surprised when the Devil smiled back.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank you.” Devil looked down shyly. “I’m gonna pour my feelings out to a kid… how low did I have to go?”

“Pretty low,” Mugman shrugs again. “Since I’m, like, a LOT shorter than you.”

Devil laughed. “Alright, I got it.”

Smiling, Mugman hopped up onto the throne and sat next to the Devil.

“So,” he began, “what would you say is bothering you the most right now?”

The Devil looked down, frowning. “Being alone...”

Mugman looked up at him. “Is there anyone in particular that you miss?”

Devil winced at the question. Immediately his horns ached and his stomach turned. He didn’t want to think about King Dice again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of scary how I start writing this right, and then I find a picture of Devil's and Mugman's friendship. How do those things happen?!

Evening poured across the land as the sun dipped below the horizon to enlighten the other half of the world. Everyone prepped for their nightly schedules: Cagney closed his petals, the Phantom Express (only so late in the night), pulled over off the tracks to rest, the Baroness kissed each and every one of her guards good night, Cala layed on her rock, Hilda snuggled into her cloud, Beppi continued to run his carnival as normal, and Elder Kettle stood with a worried expression on his face at his window. Well, that’s not his normal night schedule, but Mugman hadn’t returned from his “walk” yet.

“Oh, where is that young boy...” Elder Kettle frowned. He turned to Cuphead, who was laying on his back on the couch, reading his book and listening to the old television set drone on about news. “Do you know where your brother is?”

Cuphead looked up to him. “What, you mean he’s not home yet?”

Elder Kettle frowned again and shook his head. “I’m afraid so.” He looked back out the window. “It’s not like your brother to be out so late, let alone by himself.”

“It’s only 7, gramps,” Cuphead looked lazily back at his book. “He’ll show up eventually.”

“Only 7! His dinner will get cold...” Elder Kettle began to make his way to the front door, just as it opened and Mugman fell in.

“S-Sorry I’m late!” He exclaimed, out of breath. “I’m home now.”

“Now where were you!” Elder Kettle examined him for bruises or cuts. “I was worried sick about you!”

Cuphead looked up from his book, and he sat up. “Oh, Mugs, you’re back!”

“I was walking,” Mugman tried to lie, “I met up with a friend and we hung out.”

“Who?” Elder Kettle asked. Mugman bit his bottom lip.

“Ah… his name is… David,” Mugman smiled. “He’s a dog man.”

“Oh,” Cuphead looked down. “I don’t think I’ve seen him around Inkwell before. Is he new?”

“Ah, no, he’s lived here...” Mugman kicked his right foot around. “He just lives far away. In… Isle 3?”

“Isle 3?!” Elder Kettle exclaimed, “I don’t want you going so far a distance by yourself! Take Cuphead with you next time!”

Mugman winced a little. “Oh, David’s shy, and… he has… erythrophobia.”

Cuphead cocks his head with furrowed eyebrows. “Erythrophobia?”

“Th-The fear of the colour red,” Mugman nodded. “He’s scared of the colour red. A-And Cuphead has red features. Maybe someday soon though...”

“How old is this David?” Cuphead tilts his head again. Mugman looks down. 

“Oh, did he tell me…?” Mugman lied. “I… oh, he’s not so old. Only… 16.”

Mugman felt his heart was going to burst. So much lying in only a few minutes! More than he’s done in his whole lifetime!

“He’s really nice though!” Mugman added when we received concerned looks. “He’s very kind… he has sadness problems… he means no harm to anyone!”

“Oh, poor young lad...” Elder Kettle tilted his head to the side.. “It’s good you know him. He might need someone like you in his life.”

Mugman smiled proudly. That was exactly what Devil told him earlier.

“Thanks grandpa. Sorry I’m home late… that wasn’t my intention...” Mugman looked down, ashamed. Elder Kettle patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry a bit about it, young cup,” he smiled at Mugman, “it was for a good reason.”

Mugman returned the smile, but the guilt of lying kept him awake that night.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Devil lay on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. That mug was so nice to him… they talked and talked about how Devil felt. He poured his feelings for Dice and why he missed him. The horn and back rubs, the claw care, the devotion… pretty much everything about Dice, Devil missed it. He would never meet anyone to match Dice’s greatness. It just wasn’t feasible.

“Maybe he’ll come back!” Mugman had said. “It’s good to wait.”

But Devil didn’t want to wait. He didn’t want to wait to lay on the floor before the fire as fingers rubbed the bases of his horns. He didn’t want to wait for his paw to be held as he sat in his thrown. But most importantly… he didn’t want to wait for Mugman to return.

Devil sat up and looked out his window. That mug was just too nice. How could someone as young as Mugman (11, 12 years old, maybe?) not be terrified of someone as vile as him?

Because he saw him at his lowest point, that had to be why. He saw him crying. He saw him alone. That had to be it. Mugman couldn’t have just went in because Devil was a person, too. He wasn’t. He was a beast, and beasts aren’t meant to be loved by people; that was proved when Dice didn’t come back even after what he said about him being a lackey. He wasn’t a true ‘friend’; ‘friends’ stuck around for those who were in a time of need. Dice didn’t stay… no one stayed. No one, except this mug boy.

But… could he be a ‘friend’? Could such a thing exist for someone like the Devil? He looked back out his window at the dark world outside. He found himself waiting for Mugman’s return, which was promised for the next day. Maybe he was a ‘friend’. He did promise to return… no one’s ever done that, not even a debtor. Mugman seemed so enthusiastic about it, too.

Devil smiled a little. Maybe he was a friend. He would find out over time, he hoped. And maybe, over time, he would find out where Dice went, and all of his minions, and all of the casino workers. Maybe. That would be a big hopeful dream, not a promise like Mugman’s trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the feedback! You guys make me so happy! >u< Thank you guys so much! I promise more updates for this work!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is added! Well two, but I made up one of them :)

Over the course of the next week, Mugman went to visit erythrophobic ‘David’, who was really Devil, who was more given to red than any colour. Mugman kept his little secret successfully. Cuphead didn’t even try to snoop, which he normally does. Mugman was able to let out a breath of relief every once in a while for that. Keeping Devil a secret meant his life, he knew it.

“And… eight!” Mugman moved his piece eight spaces on the board game. “Phew, if it’d been a ten, I would’ve had to give you ten thousand!”

Devil laughed. “Alright, my turn.”

It was raining outside of the cave, but Elder Kettle let him leave anyway; he knew ‘David’ had ‘anxiety problems’ without Mugman around.

Okay, that’s 50% not a lie. Devil does have emotional break downs now whenever Mugman isn’t around. It was just something he developed after losing everything. Mugman understood it and he didn’t judge.

The door to the thrown room creaked open just a half inch. Mugman and Devil both jumped, looking to it fearfully. Mugman didn’t want to get caught with the Devil. Devil didn’t want to get caught with Mugman.

The door was then open a crack, but nothing else came of it, making Mugman and Devil give each other confused looks.

“We should go look…?” Devil started to stand.

Mugman nodded and stood after him. “We probably should.”

Devil behind Mugman, the two walked quietly to the door and looked out through the crack at the hall. Nothing was there except the light from the lights on the walls.

“That’s weird...” Devil cringed. “I swear the door opened.”

“It did!” Mugman felt shivers run down his body. “It totally did!”

He pulled open the door and went out, Devil following behind. The hall was devoid of any other life. Mugman looked in one door, nothing. Devil looked in another door, and stayed there. Mugman slowly turned to look at him.

“Devil?” Mugman began to inch his way toward the furry beast. “What’s… do you see…?”

“Timothy?” Devil said in a quiet voice, “Is that you?”

Mugman blinked. “Timothy? Who are you talking to?”

Devil went into the dark room and didn’t come out. Hesitantly Mugman went over and looked in. Devil was on his knees, his back to him. He was hugging something.

“Devil? What’re you...”

Devil looked over his shoulder at Mugman. “My youngest minion...”

A small blue winged demon with big fear-filled eyes looked over Devil’s shoulder at Mugman. Mugman stook out his bottom lip.

“Aww… he’s so… cute!” Mugman came closer slowly. “Hi there-”

The demon, Timothy whimpered and hid back in Devil’s chest fur. Devil rubbed his back.

“It’s alright Timothy...” Devil said in a soothing voice. He looked back at Mugman. “He’s… very shy. He only really liked me when every one else was here...”

“Where’s… Chips?” Timothy asked in a small voice. “Where’s Baddy-gan?”

Mugman tilted his head. “Baddy-gan?”

“That’s how he pronounces Bettigan, Chips’s last name,” Devil explained, “well… me and Chips, he liked. I don’t have any idea where Chips could have gone. Being such a bright and happy and positie person… I honestly couldn’t guess.”

Timothy frowned. “Baddy-gan...”

“Maybe I could look for him?” Mugman offered, “I could look around town in case he’s still around.”

“Just don’t make it obvious,” Devil half smiled. “Timothy, this is Mugman. He’s my friend.”

Timothy looked up over Devil’s shoulder again. “M-... Mugman?”

Mugman smiled and nodded. “That’s me!”

Timothy hid his smile. “M-... Muggy… Muggy…”

It took everything in Mugman to not yell, “Aww!” He came closer and Timothy crawled up onto Devil’s shoulder. He was only about a foot tall. He definitely sounds like he’s not even 10 years old.

“Muggy?” Mugman asked, “I can live with that.”

Timothy smiled at him. It was probably the cutest smile ever, even coming from a being like Timothy. Devil smiled and patted Timothy’s back lightly.

“Everything scared him when the casino was up and running...” Devil frowned as he began to speak. “The loud sounds and the smoke and the smells and… pretty much everything under the roof of the cave.” (Like the phrase “everything under the sun” except they’re in Inkwell Hell, in a cave.) “I’ve looked after him. Until the fight happened… I’m glad he’s okay.”

Smiling and shutting his eyes happily, Timothy snuggled into Devil’s shoulder as his back was patted. Mugman giggled.

“He’s awfully cute...” he commented. “I’m glad he’s okay after all that, too.”

Mugman could predict that after he and Cuphead arrived and the battle began, Timothy ran with fear. He was glad he came back; guess he missed Devil like Devil missed him.

Mugman bid the two good night so he could get home in time for dinner. As he walked through the rain, he couldn’t help but feel that they were watched the whole time. Were they? He even felt watched as he was going home, making him walk faster. Suddenly something jumped down in front of him, making him scream. He looked. It was only Hilda Berg. 

She laughed. “Eheh, sorry. Want a ride home?” She transformed into a cloud bull. Mugman nodded with a smile, and Hilda gladly carried him the rest of the way. Mugman was glad she was a good friend- she definitely was a good friend. Sassy, but goodhearted.

Mugman went in and was greeted with a smile from Elder Kettle preparing his plate and a wave from Cuphead on the couch. Mugman returned smiles to both of them and sat down on the couch to eat. As he ate he couldn’t help but think about how he was feeling watched earlier. After he had run into Hilda he assumed it was because of her presence, but he knew it wasn’t that. Someone else was there. They knew he had gone to the casino. They knew about his friendship with Devil. They knew about Hilda being with him earlier. They knew where he lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new ship in this one ^^ Hope no one minds!

Mr. Wheezy trudged back through the brush, away from the blue mug boy’s small home. Being a spy wasn’t the nicest thing to do, let alone the easiest. Dice wanted to know what Devil’s been up to sign his reign collapsed. What could Wheezy say? He felt the same about Chips.

And god did he miss him. His bright smile, his adorable laugh, the light in his eyes, Wheezy missed everything about him. And of course, the day the cup brothers came was the day Wheezy was going to confess his feelings to Chips. Of course, he’s let down. Chips, along with every other casino worker, had fled. Where would Chips be now? Wheezy could only imagine and make pointless guesses. He would never see Chips again. And that sentence alone killed him enough.

He approached the mansion and went in with a sad sigh. “Boss, I have more feedback for you.”

“Good!” Dice strolled out of the kitchen, wearing a purple silk robe and matching slippers. He held a steaming cup of tea in his left hand. “What have you got for me?”

“The blue mug boy,” Wheezy leaned against the wall. “He and your man are friends.”

Dice tilted his head to one side. “Really? Interesting...”

“I know where he lives,” Wheezy looked off to one side. “And he’s friends with your blimp girl debtor.”

“That’s expected,” Dice nodded. “Though she’s not my debtor anymore. Unfortunate, but they’re free. How’s Devil himself? Is he depressed?”

Wheezy looked down, trying to remember what he saw. His face revealed his deep thinking. “Ah… he’s happy. Small blue winged thing’s with him now.”

“Timothy,” Dice looked away in thought. “He was bound to return after running. But Devil’s happy?” Dice frowned.

“What, did you want him to be sad?” Wheezy asked, “Did you want me to come back saying ‘Oh boss, Devil hung himself.’ Is that what you wanted to hear? Is it?”

Dice furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course not. I just wanted to know if he misses me.”

“I only heard that the one day sir,” Wheezy said, “none other.”

Dice frowned. “Alright. Take a load off, Wheezy. Thank you.” He walks back into the kitchen, leaving Wheezy alone. Wheezy sighs.

“Got it...” Wheezy slumped up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. The want for Chips’s presence flooded him, overflooding him and causing him to cry. If anyone was going to hang, it would probably be him. Not ever knowing where Chips was, killed him. He would give anything to at least see his smiling chip face once more. Just once. If even for a split second. He would give anything to know if he was okay and happy where he was. He would give absolutely anything to know if Chips even ever thought about him, if he even remembered him, if he even cared about him and his condition in the slightest…

Maybe not. Someone like Wheezy, he probably wasn’t meant to find out about Chips. Accepting that is harder to be able to do than anything. And the second hardest thing is getting sleep with that thought; Wheezy couldn’t. Therefore, a sleepless night commenced.

The next day Dice sent Wheezy off, but instead of heading to the mug kid’s house, Wheezy went into town. He wasn’t up for spying today. He wasn’t up for living either, but here he is doing it.

He slumped down onto a bench and pulled out a cigar and lit it under the protective cup of his hand. He, for some reason, imagined that’s how he would hold his kid. If he ever had one. The only other eligible candidate to be a parent in his book was gone somewhere in Inkwell. Maybe even out of Inkwell if Wheezy were that unlucky.

He looked around and hoped no one would judge him if they saw him sitting here smoking his life away. What other people thought about him never bothered him before…

Again, until Chips was gone.

Wheezy looked up just in time to see the blue mug boy going into a gift shop. Knowing his assigned job, he leapt up to investigate. He went in swiftly and hide behind a display of little fairy garden trinkets. He looked around it. The kid was on his tiptoes at the register, talking to the lady with a gold coin for a head. She smiled and nodded and slide a box across the counter. It was beige coloured and had a blue ribbon. The kid took it and observed it. He smiled and nodded, paying the lady and then taking the small plastic bag which now contained the small giftbox, and he left with a big smile on his face. Wheezy watched him as he left. Something for the Devil? Dice might want to know this.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. “Oh, sorry!” The person continued on, rushing out of the gift shop. Wheezy turned and stared in sad shock as he realized it was Chips who bumped into him. Chips didn’t even acknowledge him. He really must not care anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Devil sighed as he waited for Mugman to arrive. He gently stroked the back of little Timothy, who was asleep in his lap. For some reason, he had kept thinking about Dice. Again. And again. And AGAIN. His image never left his mind. Never did it leave even when Devil tried painfully to make it stop. He lost sleep. He even tried asking Mugman if he knew anything about Dice. He never found out.

Mugman comes in with a big smile. “Howdy Devil! I’m here!”

Devil fakes a smile and nods. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I have a gift for you!” Mugman strolls up and holds out a small beige coloured box with a blue ribbon around it. Devil blinked with surprise and took it carefully in both of his paws. He looked at it like it was a baby he was holding. Mugman watched him until he finally realized he had to open it. And so he did, and inside was a small rope bracelet. A small piece of wood was attached to the rope, and on it was two small stick figures holding hands.

“... what is this?” Devil picked up the bracelet in between two fingers and examined it. Mugman giggled.

“Hehe, it’s a friendship bracelet!” He said in a very excited tone. “I made it for you! I have one too!” He held up his left hand to show Devil his own matching bracelet. “See! Do you like it?”

Devil’s lip trembled as red tears formed in his eyes. This must really mean that they’re friends. A pain fills Devil, it’s the pain of realization. It’s the pain of feeling something new for the first time. That new feeling was love. For once Devil felt the warm embrace of love, being loved. It wrapped around him and hugged him warmly. 

“I love it… thank you...” Devil’s voice was flooded with whimpers, and with a small laugh, Mugman climbs up and hugs him around his neck, burying his face into his warm, soft fur.

“You’re my best friend,” Mugman said, “you’re very welcome!”

Devil hugged him tightly. No one’s ever called him a ‘friend’, let alone a ‘best friend’. He smiled with tearfilled eyes. He’s never felt so happy.

Soon Mugman had tied Devil’s bracelet around his wrist. It fit just perfectly. Devil smiled at it as he turned his hand again and again, admiring it. “Mug, could I say something weird?”

“I won’t judge! Go right ahead!”

“I wish you wouldn’t have to leave...” Devil continued, “I don’t like it when you’re not here...”

Mugman looked down. “Well, tomorrow is my break day for studying...” He looks up with a gasp. “Hey! I’ve got an idea! Why don’t we have a sleepover!”

Devil tilts his head to one side. “A sleepover?”

“Yeah! I come stay here for the night! I’m sure Elder Kettle would be fine with it!” Mugman climbs down from the throne. “Besides, to them you’re David with erythrophobia. They don’t know it’s really you.”

Devil frowned. “Kid, I think I’m influencing you...”

Mugman tilted his head then. “How so?”

“You’ve been lying a lot to your old man, haven’t you? And your brother? And probably everyone else you know?”

Mugman frowns. “Just my family...”

“Who else knows about ‘David’?” Devil asks, “Who else do you tell?”

Mugman looks down. “No one...”

Devil leans in. “Who.”

Mugman winces as he answers in a small voice. “M-Miss Rumor… when I went to pick up honey bread for Elder Kettle one day she asked if I’ve made any good friends, s-so I answered David. B-But it came suddenly! I didn’t mean to let out David! I would’ve said Shine, the lady at the gift shop! But David came out! I said David! I didn’t mean to and I wouldn’t have if- if!”

Mugman started to cry, and Devil immediately regretted pressuring him. Being careful of the demon on his leg, Devil picked up Mugman and hugged him. “I’m sorry… don’t cry anymore. I’m just worried that lying will become a normal habit of yours, that’s all. Well… I’m also worried you’ll lose your friends if anyone finds out who David really is. I’m sorry Mug, I’m sorry...”

Mugman sniffs and hugs Devil around his neck. “I’m sorry too. I’ll stop telling other people about David. Only when Elder Kettle asks.” He sits back and sniffs again, smiling. “I want to go ask Elder Kettle about the sleepover, and maybe I can pick up some honey cookies from Miss Rumor on my way back here! W-What do you say?” 

Devil smiles and nods. “Okay. Be safe.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Don’t pay me this time,” Rumor Honeybottoms carefully wrapped up the bag of honey cookies and held it out to Mugman. “If you buy from my business then yes, but since you’re asking me upfront, I don’t want payment.”

She smiled, making Mugman return it and take the bag. “Thank you ma’am.”

“For you and your friend David?” Rumor observed Mugman’s overnight bag and sleeping bag. “Are you having a sleepover?”

“We sure are!” Mugman carefully placed the cookie bag in his overnight bag and zipped it up. “I’m excited!”

“Oh, you should be,” Rumor smiled. “I would hope you are.”

Mugman looked to Rumor’s stomach. “Miss Rumor… are you expecting?”

With another smile she nods. “I am. Four months until the big day.”

“Congratulations! I’m happy for you,” Mugman hugs her, pressing his face lightly into her stomach. “So warm… I wish I was gonna be your baby! I’d be so lucky!”

“Hm, well I wouldn’t mind being your godmother,” She hugs Mugman and rubs his back. “It comes down to your caretaker’s decision.”

“I’ll have to ask!” Mugman picked up his things. “Bye bye Miss Rumor! Thank you!”

Rumor waved. “Have fun Mugman.” Smiling to herself, Rumor turned to return to her bedroom, but gasped as she was met with King Dice confronting her.

“M-Mister Dice!” she exclaimed.

“Next time,” He pointed a finger at her. “Tell that mug you know about Devil.”

“Oh I can’t do that,” Rumor shook her head with a frown. “I know he doesn’t want anyone to know. He doesn’t even know that I know-”

Dice gripped her arms in his strong hands. “Exactly. He needs to be guilt tripped into telling everyone. Then, as I’ve predicted, Devil will leave the casino and come looking for me.”

Rumor glared. “You’re a bad man.”

“And if you should not obey me,” Dice turned to stroll away, arms bent behind his back. “You’ll give birth and raise your baby in prison.”

Rumor winced. “Got it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Honeybee herself comes in! She's one of my favourite characters in Cuphead so, here she is! More characters will be introduced in the future!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter!! Woo!

Dice fell back into his house with a groan. His head hurt and his mind was foggy. What was it he just did…? He couldn’t remember.

He looked into the living room where Wheezy was seated on the couch, looking sadly at a photo frame in his hand. In front of him on the coffee table sat a half empty beer bottle.

“Wheezy...” he began, “How much did I drink before I left?”

Wheezy looked to the bottle. “Oh… probably about three bottles.”

Dice groaned again. What was it he said to Rumor! He had to have said something rude and out of place. He just knew that he did.

He slumped upstairs and took a shower, hoping that’d rid him of his head ache. It didn’t. He sunk into his bed and fell asleep, sleeping the rest of the day away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mugman was well on his way to the Devil’s casino, when he heard someone running up behind him. He turned and gasped.

“C-Cuphead!!”

“H-Hey, Mugman…!” Cuphead stopped to catch his breath. He leaned on his knees and heaved. “... it’s awfully… nice out… today… enjoying your walk?”

“Cuphead!!” Mugman cried, “Why did you follow me?”

“I wanna meet David!” Cuphead finally takes one big deep breath and stands up straight. “You seem to admire him so much. He must be pretty cool!”

Mugman groaned a little. “He is but I don’t want you following me.”

“I wanna walk with you!!” Cuphead hugged him. “I’ll miss you over the night… gramps said I could invite someone to stay the night with me but I don’t have anyone good in mind. You’re my only hope! Let me walk with you! Pleeease!”

Mugman winced. If Cuphead found out…

Oh, he was Mugman’s brother! He’d keep a secret, wouldn’t he…?

“Okay...” Mugman gave in, “but you have to promise NOT to tell anyone about him!”

Cuphead tilted his head. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“PROMISE!” Mugman cried. Cuphead stepped back, hands up.

“Okay, okay… I won’t say anything,” Cuphead seemed very confused, but he didn’t question it anymore. Mugman was always a little weirdo.

“Promise,” Mugman held out his pinkie finger. Cuphead rolled his eyes and hooked his pinkie with Mugman’s.

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone anything about David.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cuphead had slowly tensed up but now he’s staring in shock.

“Well?” Mugman looked worriedly about Cuphead. Devil was giving him the same look.

“It’s… it’s the Devil...” Cuphead could barely make any words. “That’s ‘David’.”

“Yes...” Mugman looked down. “I was hiding him because I knew you’d not be happy with me...”

Cuphead stared. “... well gosh, you’re a convincing liar. I won’t deny that.”

Mugman winced. “I’m sorry...”

“Now don’t be sorry!” Cuphead patted his back. “Thanks for telling me! I’m definitely not telling anyone, but...” He looks back to Devil. “He’s not hurting you, right…?”

Devil waved his paws frantically. “Oh, of course not! I’ve never thought about it!”

“Since the incident.”

“Yes… since the incident.”

Cuphead made a deep sigh. “... alright. I’ll believe you since Mugsy loves you so darn much.” He gives Mugman a crooked smile. “I can’t say no to you, Mugs.”

Mugman smiled and hugged Cuphead tightly. “Oh, thank you, thank you Cuphead! I love you so much!”

Cuphead returned the hug. “Hehe, I love you too Mugs.”

Devil smiled a little. These two could really get along, even after Cuphead bet their souls away. It was crazy… was this what brotherly love looked like? It really was quite adorable… and it gave Devil a sort of warm tingling feeling in his chest. He’s never felt that before, but it’s not bothering him. It felt good. He wanted to feel it for as long as possible. He wanted to hold this protectively in his paws and not let it go. He wants to become this feeling… he’d much rather this feeling than who he used to be. Stealing souls, lying to everyone, and putting his workers down… why do that now? He could help others enjoy their lives, always tell the truth even if it hurt him in the end, and lift others up…

That’s who he wants to be.

Cuphead hung out for a long time. He was all laughs and smiles. It seemed even he was enjoying the Devil’s presence and company. If it was okay with Mugman, then it was okay with Cuphead. Just… not the other way around.

Soon Cuphead did wave and leave. Mugman and Timothy and Devil remained in the middle of the throne room floor, laughing and playing games. The room was illuminated fully with crystal chandeliers. It was a happy setting that was quiet except for the laughters and words coming from the three beings in the room.

Hours passed. Soon they all laid on their backs on the floor, staring at the ornate ceiling.

“Devil,” Mugman said, “you know, I’ve really come to like you.”

Devil smiled. “I’ve come to like you, too.”

“Maybe,” Mugman rolled over onto his chest. “Maybe soon we could tell Elder Kettle. It’s been a while. And since Cuphead knows… you know, I think you’ve changed. I think it’d be time to tell everyone.”

Devil frowned at the ceiling. Was it really time? It had been a while since Mug and him had become friends. And Cuphead did seem so okay with it… maybe it would be okay?

It had to be. Someday the old teapot was bound to find out. He knew it. Better sooner than later.

“I might just be time,” Devil smiled a little. “Better now than never, huh?”

Mugman smiled at him. “Better now than never.”

They all looked to the entrance as they heard a door slam, and suddenly the door flew open. King Dice, Mr. Wheezy, Rumor Honeybottoms, and a furious Elder Kettle and a sad looking Cuphead rushed in.

“You Devil!” The Kettle yelled. Suddenly Devil was held down by Porkind, who came along with them, and his paws were tied behind his back with a tough rope. He cried out.

“W-Wait! What did I do!”

“Don’t you ever come near my son again!” Elder Kettle screeched. Devil didn’t even try to resist as the big hog threw him into a cage. He slammed into the cold metal bottom of it, and then sat up to meet Dice right in front of him on the other side of the bars. Whiskey was strong on his breath.

“Now I can have you,” he said in a low voice, “it’ll be okay now.” He stands and looks to Porkrind. “Take him away. Town burning will be in three days.”

“B-Burning?!” Devil cried. Mugman tried to run to the cage, crying out to Devil. 

“N-No! Please! He didn’t hurt me! Elder Kettle please!” Mugman was crying hard as Cuphead hugged him to hold him back. “He didn’t do anything! Please!”

“If you lie to me again!” Elder Kettle pointed a finger at Mugman. “You’ll never leave the cabin again! Take him to his room, Cuphead, don’t let him leave.”

Mugman screamed for his life and struggled with all his might. Rumor came to Cuphead’s assistance in getting Mugman under control. He bit. He kicked. He twisted and turned. He screamed and screamed. But it was no use. He was caught.

The cage was taken away, and everyone else went too. Mr. Wheezy was left alone. He did not want this to happen. Now he’s going to be hated merely because he was forced to do this…

But at least he could still keep a secret. With a shaking Timothy safely snuggled up and hidden under his coat, Mr. Wheezy ran for Mugman’s home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m sorry bro,” Cuphead said from outside Mugman’s door. “I’m really sorry-”

“WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM?!” Mugman screamed, “I thought I trusted you! You’re just as much of a jerk as you used to be Cuphead-!”

“I DIDN’T TELL HIM!” Cuphead screamed right back. “King Dice showed up and told him!”

Mugman could barely breathe. How did King Dice know about this? He hid under his covers and cried softly as he tightened up into a fetal position.

“I’m sorry, Mugman,” Cuphead whimpered, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry...”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A drunken Dice explained to Devil what was going to happen in three days. He would be burned before the public. Why? ‘For abusing a child.’ Right.

Devil cried softly to himself. It was all ruined. Everything was gone, just as it was before. He should’ve known it from the start; someone like him didn’t deserve anything. Even if he ’changed,’ he didn’t deserve anything after all that he’s done. There’s no retribution for himself after officially becoming a good person.

This was his fate. He stared down at the bottom of the cage. This was where he belonged after all. A caged ferocious animal. Just how everyone liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long sad chapter guys :( Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Sick and stuff >< Blegh...

Day one.

Devil had curled up in a ball and tried to sleep his final days away. Until evening when he realized that he only had three days of his life left, leading to a major panic attack and hyperventilation. He didn’t sleep at all the first night. He also refused to eat any food that Wheezy tried to give him. He knew Dice made it. And he knew Dice wanted him dead. Probably. Most likely.

Also on day one, Mugman remained in his room, away from everyone. Kettle had felt sympathy and tried to invite him to the living room for hot chocolate and a fire. But Mugman refused. He, for the first time, felt a serious burning hatred for both Kettle and Cuphead. He hated everyone. He only wanted Devil. But Devil was gone.

Continuing on day one, Wheezy kept Timothy in his room and cared for him there. He hid him well so Dice wouldn’t find him. He fed him and cleaned in and did everything to make sure he was comfortable, everything Devil would have done and more. That night Wheezy had laid awake, trying to imagine parenting with Chips. Caring for Timothy would be so much more fun. But wait, Chips didn’t care about him. That’s right. Oh well.

Day two.

Devil’s stomach hurt terribly. He was cold. All of him ached with the cramped space. He begged Wheezy to let him free.

Mugman never saw his living room or anyone’s face. He only stared out his window at the ocean. If he were happy and none of this happened, he would be down there playing with Cala, making sandcastles and decorating shells. But no. Life had to turn on him just like that.

Wheezy continued to care for Timothy like he was his own and worked on his plan to break Devil free. He got into contact with many people. Only a few said they would help… and a few was perfect.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beppi waved goodbye to his carnival and began to make his way to the address given to him. He had promised his return but he wasn’t completely sure. Nevertheless, he was going to be helping someone and doing someone else a favor. It might even attract more people to his carnival. He could only guess.

He had heard from Specter, who heard from Cagney, who heard from Cuphead, of Mugman’s condition. It made him ache inside. Mugman was such a bright and cheery child. Hearing that now he’s distant and hateful of everyone, it made Beppi terribly sad for him. Beppi really hoped that they could free the Devil- it might just save not only Devil’s life but Mugman’s.

Baroness von Bon Bon kissed the forehead of each of her guards.

“I will return!” She waved to them all. “Keep the castle safe!”

Baroness knew Mugman well. She would have done anything to help him heal. Even if it meant freeing the man that took her soul against her will. Hey, maybe the Devil did change. What did she know? She would find out, she guessed. She hope he changed for the better. If Mugman was acting so apart from life, then maybe the Devil was a good person. She’d find out.

Werner Werman packed his small toolbox and patted his cat’s head and left. He hated the Devil, but the cigar-headed man seemed desperate when he asked for help, and having a big heart, Werner couldn’t really say no, so he accepted and had gotten right on packing for his mission. Only small tools, inventions, the necessities. He suspected a dangerous night. He wasn’t ready to die, but if it was going to be at the hands of Dice, that’d be disgraceful. It’s not in his plans to die. He’s ready.

Hilda was strengthening her bull form. She wasn’t about to hesitate helping Mugman. He was one of her best friends! Let alone one of her only friends? If saving the Devil meant making Mugman happier, she wouldn’t hesitate to unleash Satan himself. (Satan being Devil’s father.)

She had told Wheezy that she needed to run into town. She knew of someone else that would help them. She tore up the town, checking every shop twice, before she finally found him.

“Hey!” she called. “Can I get your help for something?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was late. Mugman stared sadly out his window, his chin resting in his arms. One more day… Devil would be killed tomorrow. How can time fly by so fast when you’re doing absolutely nothing? It seems, when something is destined to happen on a certain day, time just flies by faster. It wants you to suffer, Mugman knew. Probably everyone wanted him to suffer. And he was. Oh, he was, was he suffering. Without Devil he didn’t want to be alive. He’d find a comfortable way to go after Devil was dead, maybe jumping out this window and letting his head shatter against the cold hard ground. And Elder Kettle and Cuphead finding him. Then they would get to suffer. Mugman had smiled at the thought. He would like that.

It was around 9 p.m., which was late for him since his bedtime was normally 8. But he hadn’t been sleeping. He didn’t want to. A pebble suddenly hit his window, making him jump. He had become so numb to other sounds that the small clink scared him half to death. Another pebble came, and he looked down outside the window. He saw Beppi and Baroness, the queen was waving to him. He looked behind him, and then broke his window and crawled out. He already knew what was going down.

He jumped and Baroness caught him in her arms. She smiled at him. “Hello dear.”

“Hello Ms. Bon Bon,” Mugman smiled back. 

“You know what we’re going to do?”

“I sure do.”

“Great! Then let’s get to it.”

Mugman followed Beppi and Baroness back into the forest and beneath a tree, where he saw a couple more people. Mugman was amazed. Were all of these people really going to help break out Devil? This is amazing!

“As the big day’s tomorrow,” Baroness pulls up her arm gloves. “We don’t have too much time. The quicker we work on this plan, the better. We need to go meet again with Mr. Wheezy.”

“Mr. Wheezy?” Mugman tilted his head at the candy queen. “What does he have to do with this?”

“Vhy, he gavvered us together,” Werner answered.

“This is his plan!” Beppi exclaimed excitedly.

Mugman blinked. So the man working for Dice is going against him? There must be more nice people in the world, in that case…

“Oh… then, no time to waste!” Mugman cried, “What are we waiting for, guys? Let’s go!”

Everyone breaks through the trees, in the direction of where Wheezy was staying. They were given very specific instructions on where to hide near the house so that Dice wouldn’t find them, and then Wheezy would go and retrieve them late late that night and they would put the big plans together. Hopefully, with a big plan created by many smart minds working together, Devil’s life would be saved.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Day three.

Devil had never shook so much as he cried. He watched out the window of the warehouse he was in as the sun slowly went down. Nothing he said to Wheezy or Dice would convince them he hadn’t hurt Mugman in any way. Nothing he said could make them let him go. Nothing he said could make them change.

He was going to die.

Devil only became all the more scared and panicked as the warehouse around his cage darkened. He could hear cheers and yells outside. The town was getting rowdy. They must be excited to watch the Devil burn.

Soon Dice came in with Wheezy. Dice nodded at the caged beast. “Tonight’s the big night. Are you ready?”

“Please, Dice...” Devil whimpered, gripping the bars of the cage desperately. “Please, I didn’t hurt the mug child, I swear on my life. I love you… please...”

Dice winced, then unlocked the cage and tied the rope tightly around Devil’s neck. “You’ll be chained to the platform which will be doused in kerosene. I won’t put you through so much.”

Devil gave Wheezy a painful look, but Wheezy was watching Dice. Waiting… but for what? Instructions on how to pull Devil to make his last moments more painful. That makes sense.

And yanked outside he was. Mainly by Dice, as Wheezy seemed to be just holding his part of the rope. Devil was forced to a crawl, and normally he would have been used to that but now it hurts. Maybe the brutal death will be worth it. 

The crowd roared insults and laughs and cheers as Devil was dragged through a small path cut through it. The rope was too tight. It hurt. He was starting to choke. He was kicked in his sides. His tail was stamped on. He was hit. Slapped. His horns were pulled on and so were his ears. He was hated. Because he ‘hurt a child’.

Dice pulled him up onto the high platform and chained him. Once we was done he patted Devil gently on the top of his head, in between his horns. “Just imagine how much happier everyone will be. How much brighter this Isle will become!”

“Yeah...” Devil looked down. He didn’t want to die but Dice always could have been right.

This world would be better without him.

The crowd roared and roared, louder than Devil ever could. It hurt his ears. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were bleeding. He bowed his head as things were thrown at him. He didn’t want to see anyone’s face. He didn’t want to see, period. He wished he were blind and deaf, both at once. And also numb to feeling. That would all come soon, with time, of course, when he was dead.

“Let there be fire!” Dice roared with great power as he raised a lighter. The crowd responded with strong agreement, and so Dice lit the platform. It wasn’t until then that Devil noticed the smell of the kerosene. It was strong in his nostrils and it burned them as also smoke filled them. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“You'll never be alone,” He whimpered, “I'll be with you from dusk till dawn… I'll be with you from dusk till dawn… I'm still right here…”

He bowed his head and watched his tears his the platform. “You hold me when things go wrong… I'll be with you from dusk till dawn… I'll be with you from dusk till dawn...”

“DEVIL I'M RIGHT HERE!!” Mugman cried. Devil looked up as Hilda came forward on her cloud, Mugman next to her.

“Mug!!” Devil cried. Hilda changed the composition of her cloud for it to rain over the platform as Mugman dropped by the Devil to break him free. He hugged Devil around his neck.

“Devil…” Mugman whimpered, “I'm so sorry…”

Devil pressed his face into the crease in Mugman’s neck. He fit comfortably. “I missed you… I don’t want to be without you ever… I’m sorry… I’m sorry...”

Mugman cut the rope and Devil gasped for air. He used his finger gun and, being careful of Devil, shot the chains. They broke, and Devil stood. He looked over the tall flames to see Dice being held by Wheezy and Beppi, and Werner was aiming what looked like a taser at Dice’s neck.

“Don’t worry!” Mugman called to Devil, “We’re saving you!” 

Devil looked at everyone, and he saw something amazing; Baroness was hiding by a tree, cradling Timothy to her. Oh thank god, and Devil means it. His boy was safe and okay. Many tears he had shed over the thought of where he could have been or what happened to him after Devil was taken. But he was okay. Thank god!

Devil let Mugman on his back and on all fours he leapt over the fire. When he landed on the ground, the others of the group yelled at him to run. Run fast. So he did, but suddenly Mugman left his back as Cuphead pulled him off. Devil skidded to a stop and whipped around.

“CUPHEAD!!” Mugman screamed. Cuphead kept trying to pull him away. He was crying.

“Mugman, please!” Cuphead cried, “We HAVE to GO!”

“NO!” Mugman shoved Cuphead. “Why should I?!”

“You jumped out the window! We thought you tried to kill yourself! Mugman you can’t-!”

“Maybe I wanted to kill myself, Cuphead!” Mugman screamed. Cuphead froze in shock. “Maybe I wanted to kill myself. I’ve wanted to! Because you and our pathetic excuse for a caretaker were keeping me from the bestest friend I’ve ever had! He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me! All you guys want is for me to be happy and I finally was until YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!”

“I DIDN’T TELL HIM ABOUT DEVIL!!” Cuphead screamed, “FOR THE LAST TIME, MUGMAN! I DIDN’T!!”

Cuphead shoved Mugman, making him stumble. The fight grew from there. Shoves and punches. As Dice was held against a tree by Beppi, Werner and Hilda destroyed the platform. A board of splintered wood came flying in the direction of the cup boys. Devil ran to stop it, but Cuphead shoved Mugman and Mugman fell, cutting his leg deep on it. Cuphead went to hit him, but Devil came between them and, gently, shoved Cuphead away. Devil picked Mugman up in one arm and held him as he broke out into a three-pawed run, as fast as he could possibly go. Cuphead only stared. The shove seemed to help him come to realization, and he sunk to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Devil ran. His three free paws pounded hard against the cold earth as he broke through the forest. Mugman was limp in his arms- he too was in shock, and it wore him to almost nothing.

Devil ran for a long time before he finally found a cave far from town. He crawled into it and went deep into it. It was uninhabited by anyone else, Devil could tell from the scents he smelled in there. In the very back, which was about half the length of an airplane from the entrance, Devil carefully laid Mugman down and curled himself around him, sniffling. He kept Mugman hidden from the entrance of the cave. Protectively Devil hugged Mugman; he wasn’t about to let his friend go again.

Mugman laid into Devil and sniffed and whimpered and cried softly. Devil looked at the cut on Mugman’s leg. Some of the bleeding had stopped but it was still going, so Devil lowered his head and began to lick the wound, just as a dog or cat would. Mugman stopped crying. His tongue was warm and soft and it felt funny at first, but it felt good. It was soothing and comforting. Mugman, as he laid back into Devil, smiled at him and scratched him lightly behind his ear.

“I missed you...” he said softly with his weak smile on his lips. Devil blinked slowly once in response. Mugman continued to scratch him until he fell asleep. Devil continued what he was doing until all the blood was gone. He hugged Mugman into his chest as much as he could to protect him from the cold. He kept his eyes on the entrance. He wasn’t about to let anyone take Mugman away from him. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This crazy thing happens when I type this story. It's like I'm there, watching it all and hearing everything. I feel everyone's pain and sorrow. It's an amazing feeling and it's crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't have time ><

Mugman was sick.

The next morning his cheeks were red with fever and he didn’t open is eyes. Devil couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know or why Mugman got sick, but he was. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad…

Devil left Mugman in the cave to retrieve food and water for him, but when he tried to give it to him he wouldn’t take it. He could hardly move.

Devil winced to the entrance of the cave. He couldn’t just take Mugman to the hospital. He might as well wait it out, so he again wrapped himself around the feverish Mugman and waited.

Cold wind blew into the cave, but that wasn’t a huge issue. Mugman was terribly warm. Devil prayed the wind would help him.

Late afternoon Devil told Mugman he had to eat something, so painfully, Mugman gave in. Devil helped him eat. He choked many times as he couldn’t swallow, but some of it got down, at least. He was able to take the water a bit easier, and his eyes were open a bit more after that.

“So… what hurts?”

“Everything...”

“Everything? Like your stomach and arms and legs?”

“Yes. Everything aches… Devil, I’m scared.” Mugman turned into Devil and hugged him. “Why is this happening to me?”

Devil frowned as he returned the hug, gently rubbing Mugman’s back. “I don’t know, kid. I really don’t know...”

Mugman cried himself to sleep, and Devil continued to hold him. He kept guard.

Suddenly, he heard something at the entrance of the cave, and he looked faster than lightning to see. He growled and bared his claws. But soon, Wheezy came into view, and Devil slowly relaxed.

“Sorry… you were in that group… I was just...”

“Protecting the kid, I know,” Wheezy smiled a little. He knelt down to try to see Mugman better, so Devil moved.

“Oh… he’s sick,” Wheezy frowned.

“He sure is.”

“He’s got to get to a doctor, boss.”

“Call me Devil, please.”

“Oh, alright… he’s got to get to a doctor, Devil.”

“I know, I know...” Devil winced down at the sleeping Mugman, whose eyes were painfully shut. “But… he’s technically a criminal now. Being with me only makes it worse. I couldn’t take him to a hospital!”

“But I could.”

“Wheezy, he tried to save me. The whole town saw it. No one’ll want to help him!”

“But he’s a child! They’d have to help him!”

Devil frowned again. It seemed, in the day he’s had Mugman with him, he’s only been capable of frowning. Happiness couldn’t seed itself inside him and grow. The amount of stress coming from this situation was overbearing.

“... what can we do?” Devil asked Wheezy, looking sadly up at him. “He needs to be helped...”

Wheezy looked down in thought. “Well… hm, let’s see here...” From his coat pocket Wheezy revealed one of the casino’s old contact books and he looked through it.

“Hm… what about witch doctor something or other?”

“W-Witch doctor?” Devil swallowed. “We can trust one, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Wheezy closed the book and placed it back in his pocket. “I’ve read that they’re more trustworthy than normal doctors, actually. I found a guy. I can go retrieve him.”

“Alright...” Devil looked down at Mugman. “I hope he can be helped...”

“I’m sure he can be.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cagney Carnation rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“For the last time, Mr. Cigar Man, I’m not a witch doctor. I just know some herbal things that help.”

“Making you a witch doctor!” Wheezy took Cagney’s hand and pulled him into the cave. Devil’s eyes widened at him.

“Oh, it’s the Devil,” Cagney crossed his arms. “And why should I help you?”

“I-It’s not me who needs help...” Devil moves so Mugman is visible. Cagney gasps.

“Mugman…!” He crouches down and gently takes Mugman in his arms, looking his body up and down. He feels his cheeks for his fever. He gently swirls his straw around in the top of his mug head. He gingerly feels each of his limbs, then finds the cut.

“... what’s this from?”

Devil explained with a heavy heart. “I licked the blood away...”

Cagney nodded in approval. “You cleaned it very well. I’m impressed; there’s no infection here. You were able to prevent it.”

Devil looked down shyly. That made him feel good, at least.

Cagney thought for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, I know what I’m going to do. I need to go retrieve some things. Devil, I trust you to watch Mugman until I return.”

Devil blinked from shock. “Y-You do?”

“Yeah,” Cagney laid Mugman in Devil’s arms. “I can tell you really dedicate yourself to this kid.” He smiles. “You’re protecting him. You’re proving yourself. I trust you.”

Devil looked down. He didn’t want Cagney to see him cry. “Thank you… thank you.”

Cagney made a small smile and left the cave. “I’ll be back.”

And thus began the waiting game. It took Cagney fifteen minutes and he returned with a metal pail of many supplies. A ceramic bowl and a mixing tool, a cool rag, a small worn journal, and many, many herbs. Cagney set down the pail and looked in the journal. 

“Hm… okay, I know what I’m doing.”

He placed the rag on Mugman’s forehead. He mixes and mashed many herbs together. Devil and Wheezy watched quietly as he worked. Soon Cagney revealed a cup of water and mixed the herb mixture into it.

“Devil,” Cagney holds the cup out to him. “I need Mugman to drink this.”

“A-Alright...” Devil hesitantly took the cup and gently moved Mugman. “Hey… can you…? Wake up please…?”

Mugman tried to open his eyes. “Hm...”

Devil sighed with relief. “I need you to drink this.”

Mugman nodded and drank it slowly. Cagney nodded in approval.

“It’s good he’s taking it slowly,” he had said, “there’s a strong herb in that mixture that’d burn his throat if he drank it too fast.” 

Mugman took the medicine, and in ten minutes he had opened his eyes and was sitting up. The medicine worked fast. It was the strong herbs Cagney had mentioned.

“Will you go back at all?” Wheezy asked Devil. Mugman now sat next to him.

“I don’t know...” Devil looked to the entrance of the cave. “I want to but I’m scared to.”

“I heard it from Beppi,” Cagney packed up his things. “That Cuphead and the Kettle guy are super worried about Mugs. Umm...”

Everyone looked at him.

“Kettle’s even wondering where you are,” Cagney looked at Devil. “Of course he’s worried about Mugman.”

“Of course he’ll think I’m hurting him,” Devil put an arm around Mugman and hugged him to him. Mugman smiled in response.

“As long as I’m with you!” he said happily.

Devil smiled sadly. “Yes… as long as I’m with you...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another story idea to post soon. It's another Cuphead one but I really enjoy the concept I have, so I'll get to it once this one is done!

Everyday Wheezy returned to bring Devil and Mugman food. This has happened for about five days so far.

“You should think about going back...” Wheezy hesitantly mentions. “Devil, I know it hurts you to think about, but-”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Devil looks to the entrance of the cave. “And I have made a decision. Mugman agrees with me.”

“Keep hiding…?” Wheezy guessed nervously, wringing his hands slowly. “Leave the Isle…?”

“No,” Devil stood. “I’m taking him back.”

Wheezy’s eyes widened from pure shock. Devil was actually going to do that? Is this a good thing or a bad thing, Wheezy can’t decide… are they happy about this or upset? Most likely it was a hard decision to make… but Devil looks set on it.

“I’m taking him back,” Devil continued when Wheezy only stared at him. “To show everyone I didn’t hurt him. It’ll be my last resort at getting the life I want. And that life, is filled with endless happiness and the friendship that I’ve found in Mugman.”

Mugman smiled up at him. “It’s definitely something you deserve, friend.”

Devil smiled down at him. “I’ll take him back today. I’ll show him and myself to the whole town. And if I’m still put to the suffering of everyone’s hate, then I’ll take it. This is worth one final shot. And I’m going to take it.”

Mugman smiled proudly, as did Wheezy.

“Alright,” Wheezy nodded. “I wish you the best of luck. You deserve it.”

 

An hour later, Devil sat on the ground, hugging his stomach. Mugman frowned at him. Devil was making a look of discomfort.

“Was it the sandwich?” Mugman asked. Devil shook his head.

“I’m scared...” he explained nervously, “For when I take you back...”

Mugman crawled over and held Devil’s face in his hands. “Listen. We’re going to do it. And we’ll show them our friendship and they will accept it. And if they don’t? We’ll make them. Because what we have is special. I’m not going to let go of it even if it kills me!” Mugman leaned in and kissed Devil on the nose. “Okay? You’re my best friend. I’ll stop at nothing to keep us together.”

Devil sniffed and nodded. “Okay Mugs...”

“So let’s go get it over with!” Mugman stands and holds a hand out to Devil. “Come on! Let’s go!”

Devil smiled and nodded. He took Mugman’s hand. “Let’s do this!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wheezy sighed and looked at the remains of the platform Devil was once chained to, that was once in flames, that was once surrounded by screaming, hating people. Devil’s remains could’ve been here among the ashes. Mugman could’ve been standing here, kneeling to place a small pink flower overtop the black soot, standing to join his hands and crying over his loss.

It could have been that. But it wasn’t. And god, what a miracle that was.

“Mourning?” a voice asked Wheezy. Wheezy jumped, and turned to see who it was, and he gasped when he saw Chips approaching him. His hands were in his pockets, as he also looked at the pile of burnt wood.

“I’m glad we were able to do it,” Chips continued, “I’m so happy we were able to do it.”

Tears formed in Wheezy’s eyes. “Chips…?”

“Devil deserves a second chance,” Chips smiled at the remains, and then at Wheezy. “Hiya Wheezy.”

Wheezy covered his mouth as he began to cry. Chips pulled him into a hug and they embraced each other tightly, Chips rubbing Wheezy’s back as Wheezy cried into his shoulder.

“You didn’t forget me...” he whimpered.

“I never would,” Chips smiled again. “Never ever.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Devil marched calmly into Inkwell Isle 1’s town square, Mugman right before him. The Isle’s citizens were out enjoying their day; shopping, going for walks, enjoying warm beverages, smiling and laughing with each other. With the beautiful weather and sunshine, today was perfect.

Until everyone saw the Devil of course. They all stared with wide open eyes. Devil looked calmly back at everyone. He was filling with worry. Mugman held his paw.

“Don’t worry!” he whispered up to him. Mugman pulled Devil to the fountain and hey sat down on its edge. People started making weird looks and whispered to each other while staring at Devil. Devil shrunk down a little.

“Mugman, they’re staring at me...”

“Let them. Ignore them. They need to learn.” Mugman holds Devil’s paw in both of his and shows him his friendship bracelet. Mugman then shows him his own. “These, they’re a sign. They prove that I love you, and you love me. If these people still have a problem with it, then… then… then we’ll leave the Isle!”

Devil took a deep breath. “Okay...”

They sat on the fountain and talked. People watched and watched, but eventually, they all got back to what they were doing. They ignored the two and got on with their day.

“They looked away…!” Devil noted quietly, “Mugman, they’re ignoring us…!”

“They’re figuring they can’t do anything, I think,” Mugman whispered back. He smiled big. “Keep ignoring them, Dev.”

Feeling much happier, Devil and Mugman continued talking and smiling and laughing, just as everyone else was. They stopped whispering and talking softly and just talked in their normal voices. It was easier. Just, easier.

Soon they stood up and walked around the square. People looked at them as they would pass by but only for a second. They spared no second glance as Mugman and Devil, hand in paw, walked by happily. The sun began to set. Devil and Mugman, without even realizing it, walked back to the casino. Devil stared up at it.

“That’s home...” he said. Mugman looked up at him.

“You want to be here?” Mugman asked. “It’s definitely safer and… warmer… and… well, bottom line, I don’t think anyone would suspect you to come back here. In case, you know… you’re still worried about people finding you...”

Devil shrugged. “I am a little, but not nearly as much as earlier.” 

The two walked inside and up to Devil’s bedroom. Mugman crawled up onto the bed and Devil curled up around him, hugging him into his chest.

“What if they still get mad?” Mugman asked worriedly, “I feel like everyone will revolt again...”

“You’re starting to sound like me,” Devil smiles tiredly at Mugman, “so I’ll sound like you. We need to just be happy together… right now it’s just you and me… I want this and I need this. I finally have it, Mugs, and I don’t want to let it go.”

Mugman looked up at him. “You do sound like me.”

Devil chuckled. “I love you, Mugs.”

Mugman smiled. “I love you too, Devil.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for sad-

The next morning the two breakfasted and relaxed and talked. They lived life as they normally would have. They spoke nothing of yesterday or of the town burning. They just lived life as if they have been living together for years.

They sat on a lush couch, Devil curled around Mugman’s back and his head in his paws, his eyes closed. Mugman gently scratched him in between his horns and watched the TV.

“The mug boy and the Devil are nowhere to be found!” the news reporter called out, “A search party has begun!”

Mugman changed the channel with no other word. Devil opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up at Mugman, who stared blankly at the screen. He whimpered quietly, moving and laying his head in Mugman’s lap. Mugman giggled and hugged him.

“Hehe, hey there big guy...” Mugman smiled down at him and scratched in between his horns a little more. “You feeling okay?”

Devil frowned. “I’m really worried… if they find us-”

“They won’t find us!” Mugman cried. He took a deep breath before he continued. “They won’t find us and kill us, Devil. They have to learn… they have to learn...”

“And if they don’t?” Devil looked up at him. “Mugman, it’s me. No one likes the Devil. I’m a monster. Everyone’s scared of me. Everyone-”

Mugman grabbed the sides of Devil’s face and kissed him firmly, squeezing his eyes shut. Devil’s eyes flew open.

Mugman sat back and sighed. “I like you. I don’t see you as a monster. And I’m not scared of you! I can’t emphasize it enough… I’ll never be able to emphasize it enough… Devil, I love you...” Mugman sniffed. “I only love you and no one else… you’re the only friend I’ll ever want...”

Devil sat up and hugged Mugman tightly into him. “Forever… I promise.”

Mugman smiled. “Forever.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wheezy and Chips sat hand in hand on the couch in the house Wheezy had stayed in. Timothy was laying in Wheezy’s lap on his chest, drawing something on a post-it note.

Chips giggled. “Is he yours?”

Wheezy smiled. “No, but I’ve come to look at him like one of my own. He belongs to Devil. After the whole shebang that happened I’ve been looking after him.”

Chips smiled and blushed lightly, squeezing Wheezy’s hand. “Looks like you make a good parent.”

Wheezy blushed dark red. It’s only because that was one of the big things he’s ever wanted to hear Chips say. It made him elated. Wheezy smiled at him.

“Well then… I guess that encourages me to officially become a parent once I find the one.”

Chips giggles. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

Wheezy’s chest went tight. How does he answer this! He’s talking to the one person he’s had a huge crush on ever since he started working at the casino five years ago… How does he answer a question like “Have you found your soulmate?”

“Well… I think I have someone I’d marry...” He looks down shyly. “I don’t know how to tell him though.”

“I’ll help you,” Chips smiles. “I’ll tell you about the guy I like! I’ll give you a hint- he’s right next to me.”

Wheezy blushed dark red. “Really?”

Chips nods. “I promise.”

They smiled at each other for a while, holding hands, but after about five minutes, Dice came crashing through the door.

“Guys!” he gasped, “Something bad...”

Wheezy glared at him but Chips jumped up to help up Dice.

“What is it sir?” he asked, “What’s bad?”

“Someone...” he gasped, “Is after Devil...”

“And what!” Wheezy crossed his arms. “We should help you? I don’t believe you, bozo. No one will!”

“No, I’m serious!” Dice held onto a side table. “They’ll shoot Devil, we need to stop them!”

Chips winces at Wheezy. “Come on Wheezy. Some people are happier believing a lie.”

“I’m not!”

“I am.”

Chips frowns sadly at Wheezy, and with a sigh, Wheezy covered his eyes with one hand.

“Fine.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Devil and Mugman lay on the floor in the middle of the throne room, staring up at the crystal chandelier.

“It’s really quiet,” Mugman noted. Devil agreed, and they lay in more silence.

“Mugman?” Devil asked, “How do you get over someone?”

“How to get over someone?” Mugman repeated, “Hm… well, think about good reasons to hate them.”

“Tying me to a platform and attempting to burn me in front of the whole public,” Devil answered. “What if it doesn’t work after that?”

“You don’t have anymore reasons?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Well… consider how they might think of you. It’ll hurt a lot, but… it might help you come to terms with it.”

“Is that why you don’t want to go home, Mugs?”

Devil looked at Mugman, who was frowning at the ceiling. He could read the sad thinking look in his eyes; of course he wanted to go home. But at the same time, he didn’t. He hated Elder Kettle and Cuphead deeply, but at the same time, he missed them dearly. He didn’t want life to go back to normal, but at the same time, he ached for it.

“Yeah...” Mugman rolled onto his side. “I could only imagine they hate me...”

Devil rolled onto his chest to face Mugman. “Well I wouldn’t think they hate you. I’m sure they miss you and want you to come home.”

“Should I go home?” Mugman winced at Devil. “Face the music?”

“It’s scary… but you’ll feel better.” Devil patted his back. Mugman sniffed and nodded.

“Maybe… I just need a little more time here.”

Devil smiled. “Alright Mugs.”

They sat together for a bit more time, until suddenly, the door flew open and many people came running in, screaming and holding weapons. Leading them… was Elder Kettle and Cuphead.

“C-CUPHEAD!!” Mugman cried. Some of the Isle’s citizens, who hated the Devil, had tagged along. One, who had a fork for a head, was armed with a gun. Mugman whimpered, and Devil jumped in front of Mugman to shield him.

“Enough of this!” Devil cried. “What’s it going to take to get all of you to believe!? I’m good!!”

“I simply can’t believe you,” Elder Kettled stated calmly, his hands on his cane. “Knowing you and who you were, you are a force that simply cannot be forgiven.”

“I’ve changed!” Devil cried again. “I’ve changed! I swear I have! You’re scaring the kid!”

Cuphead, throughout all of this, is wincing. Mugman then leaps in front of Devil.

“Kettle!” He screamed. “He HAS changed! Do you have to hear it from me!?”

They have a stare off. Then the fork-headed man raises the gun, and pulls the trigger.

…..

Everyone is silent. Elder Kettle covered his eyes and Cuphead began to cry. When they looked, they saw Devil in front of Mugman, bracing himself. Blood poured from the enter of his chest and formed a puddle on the floor. 

“Mug...” he tried to say, “I’m sorry...”

He collapsed in a heap in front of Mugman. Mugman fell to his knees and began to scream and cry, hugging the limp Devil tightly to him.

“DEVIL!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you prepared for the sad?


	12. Chapter 12

Elder Kettle had stared in shock. He didn’t know Forkington would fire without word. He was upset at him for that, but his attention was more pulled to what he was staring at. The Devil defended his son. He didn’t hesitate to take the bullet for him.

He really must have changed.

The old teapot ordered for someone to call 911 and he went to Mugman, who was still crying and hugging Devil’s body. Mugman saw him and glared.

“You wanted to kill me!”

“I told him not to shoot until I gave word!”

“Why would you even bring a gun?!” Mugman screamed, “Why would you ever want him to shoot?! Devil was genuine to his word! He meant it with every tiny thing in his body! Why can’t you just listen to me for once?! Just because he’s the Devil doesn’t mean he can’t be a saint! I love him, grandpa!” Mugman looked down, shaking and crying. “I love him...”

Elder Kettle stared sadly at his emotional wreck of a son. He really meant it. He loved Devil. In fact he probably never meant anything else as much as he means this. It’s amazing.

“Mugman…” Elder Kettle knelt by Mugman and patted his shoulder. “I’m so sorry… I really am… I was so blind and it’s killing me… I’ll make sure Devil lives. And you can love him till the end of time. I swear.”

Mugman sniffed and looked up at him. “You mean it?”

Elder Kettle nodded. “I really mean it.”

Mugman sniffed and smiled a little. “Finally… thank you...”

Devil was carefully lifted onto a stretcher and taken away. The crowd parted and left, leaving Elder Kettle, Cuphead, and Mugman to watch the ambulance leave. Each of them let out a quiet sigh.

“When will you want to go to the hospital?” Elder Kettle asked, looking down a Mugman.

“Whenever I can,” Mugman answered, “as soon as I can. You’re sure he’s gonna live?”

Mugman looked up at Elder Kettle with a worried look. The teapot didn’t know how to answer. The Devil was shot right in the chest. He wouldn’t be the slightest bit shocked if the bullet hit his heart. But what if it did? What would happen to Mugman?

What would happen to Mugman?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mugman didn’t really like being home. It was just as small and dusty as before. The TV played a quiet soap show, casting a calm quiet mood about the room. Mugman hated it.

So he immediately went upstairs and closed himself in his room. His broken window was covered with plastic wrap, which he glared at. He tore it down and then lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What he would give to not be here right now… what he would give to just be with Devil.

Devil probably wasn’t going to live. Mugman knew he wouldn’t. That bullet got him in the heart, he just knew it. He would have to find a new best friend, but who in the entire universe could replace someone as great as Devil? No one.

He threw his pillow over his head and screamed into it. He punched it as hard as he could. He tore pictures from the walls and threw them to the floor. He kicked the wall and slammed his closet door. With as much racket as he was making, no one came to check on him.

He looked at the mess he had made. Blankets and clothes and pictures were all about the floor, and he fell to his knees in the middle of all of it, crying into his hands. He just wanted to jump out the window again and run away, as fast as he possibly could. He wanted Devil to survive and they would run away together.

No, he would go alone. He would leave Inkwell and go somewhere else. Anywhere. Anywhere, but here. It was killing Mugman to even breathe. He wanted to die. He wanted to die. He wanted to die.

“I want to die...”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Mugman found he was in his bed. He woke up in it. He didn’t remember falling asleep, let alone moving from the floor to this bed. Maybe someone did care enough to come check on him. That would be a real funny joke.

Soft sunlight came in through the broken window, and so he sat up. Some of the things in the room were picked up. He didn’t remember cleaning anything up either. Maybe Cuphead was trying to help out.

A soft knock was heard from his door, and he looked to it. Immediately he made guesses.

“I don’t want breakfast, Elder Kettle.”

“Not him,” the door opened and Mr. Wheezy stepped in. “Hey kid...”

“You helped save Devil!” Mugman winced. “... Why are you here?”

“I came to check on you,” he sits on the edge of the bed. “I heard what happened. I’m so sorry...”

“Why did they let you in?” Mugman tilted his head at the cigar-headed man.

“The teapot figured I would be the one person you would answer to,” Wheezy shifted in his spot, “I was hoping you would, I have to talk to you anyway.”

Mugman felt a sharp pain fill his chest. He already knows. “Ah…. um…. Did you… put me in bed? And… clean my room?”

“I did,” Wheezy frowns at him. “I’m sorry you’re hurtin’ so much, kid. Maybe I can help you feel better.” He turned to face Mugman. “There’s somethin’ I gotta tell you.”

Devil’s in a better place now, Mugman thought, he’s dead but at least he’s no longer in pain.

“I don’t want to hear it...” Mugman hugs his knees to his chest. “I already know...”

“Oh, okay, well that’s good,” Wheezy put his hands on his knees. “Well, what time will you want to head to the hospital?”

To stare at a dead body? How lovely. “We can go whenever.”

“Alright, let’s get some breakfast and head out.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mugman only ate his eggs. His toast and bacon and milk he shoved aside. At least he ate something.

Mugman’s legs hurt, so Wheezy didn’t hesitate to carry him on his shoulders. The weather outside was perfect, the sun shone and the temperature was cool, with a very soft breeze. Mugman was able to calm down a bit.

“... why are people so stupid?” Mugman decided to ask. “Why can’t anyone just take the time to get to know someone?”

“I wish I could tell ya, kid,” Wheezy replied as he continued to walk, holding Mugman’s legs so he wouldn’t fall off of him.

Silence.

“So...” Wheezy tried to conversate, “You excited to see Devil?”

“Yep,” Mugman rolled his eyes. “Totally.”

“Well, I know he’s excited to see you,” Wheezy watched the path ahead. “The only reason he let himself sleep was because I swore I’d bring you to him.”

Mugman’s eyes widened. “You mean… he’s alive?”

“Yes! The bullet missed his heart and lunged by a smidge! He’s super lucky.”

Mugman began to cry. He’s alive! He’s alive!

“Th-That… that’s great!” Mugman was over-flooded with happiness and relief, “That’s great! I’m so glad…!”

Wheezy chuckled. “We’ll be there soon.”

Mugman smiled happily as he looked at the forest around him. It seemed the world didn’t completely hate him after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload! School's been an armful lately... I'll try to stay with it! And also with the new story I uploaded a little while ago, I'll try to keep with that one too.

It might often be that someone who’s been hospitalized against their will has hated it, and hated being in the hospital. The paleness of the room and the loneliness that comes with being without your friends or family, can definitely be assets to being hospitalized.

But, at least, Devil wasn’t alone. Little Timothy was curled up on his stomach, fast asleep. The only thing Devil found himself doing was just watching the small blue demon, smiling with pride and smiling with awe. The little demon hadn’t screamed or cried when he saw Devil when Mr. Wheezy brought him in. Instead he excitedly called “Papa!” and reached for him. He wasn’t at all scared, or upset. Just excited. And Devil was excited, too. He hadn’t seen his adopted son in a while.

Devil raised a gentle paw and lightly rubbed Timothy’s back. He just appeared so… fragile. And innocuous. And unknowing. He was perfectly sedate and calm. And that made Devil so happy.

Devil was especially glad that Timothy wasn’t there at the shooting. He would have been scared, literally, to death. The poor thing was so sensitive to negativity, Devil wondered how he became a patron of Hell rather than a member of Heaven. Most of the time Devil didn’t believe Timothy belonged in Inkwell Hell, but he did his best to look after him and make it easier for him, so he would be the happiest little thing in the whole world. It was the most he could do.

Devil laid his head back to stare up at the ceiling and think about Dice. After everything, he wasn’t worth it anymore. Devil couldn’t love him. Dice wanted him dead and that’s all he’ll ever want. If Dice was ever going to accept him then he needed to understand Devil’s change. He wouldn’t. Devil just needed to move on… He didn’t want to, but he had no choice. 

The nurse knocked and came in. “Good morning Mr. Devil. How are you feeling?”

Devil sighed and turned his head. “As great as I’ll ever be.”

The nurse checked his IV’s. “Hmm… these are looking good. You’re healing very nicely. You’ll be out of here in either a month or a month and a half.”

Devil sighed again.

“Do you need me to adjust anything for you?”

“Can you hand me the remote, please?” Devil asked, “I can’t reach it...”

“Of course, sir, the nurse walked to the bedside table on Devil’s right side and handed him the TV remote. “Here you go sir.”

“Thank you.”

Silence settled for a short moment.

“Sir, will you be up for visitors today?” the nurse asked, “I believe Mr. Wheezy is bringing the little mug boy today.”

Devil smiled a little. “Yes, I’ll be ready for them. Thank you.”

The nurse smiled warmly. “You’re welcome, sir.”

And so Devil waited. And waited. He rubbed Timothy’s back as he watched TV and waited.

It seemed that hours had passed. Where was Mugman? Shouldn’t he have been here by now?

After another of what felt like forever, a nurse knocked and open the door.

“Sir, your visitor is here.”

Devil lost focus as excitement filled him. Giggling, Timothy flew up into the air.

“Muggy’s here! Muggy’s here! Papa, Muggy’s here!” 

Timothy cheered. Devil smiled and took shaky breaths as the nurse left, revealing Mugman having been behind her. He smiled at Devil and practically ran up to him.

“Devil…!” He cried, and they hugged tightly. Mugman snuggled into Devil’s chest fur after Devil pulled him onto the bed and rubbed his back.

“Mugman...” he began, “I’m so sorry… for everything...”

Mugman looked up at Devil with big, teary eyes. “I owe you my life...”

Devil’s own eyes widened. Never had anyone said anything like that to him before. ‘I owe you my life...’ No one had ever liked him enough to say that, but here he is, hearing it for the first time. It made his heart ache like something was squeezing it and straining it, making it hard to breathe. What breath he was making, though, was shaky and uneven. Whatever he was feeling, was completely new, and he couldn’t get his mind to work properly to think of a way to describe it. Every thought. Every little thing in his mind was cruelly twisted and knotted like an unorganized yarn basket, having no possible way of being straightened out. This feeling… what is it? Devil stares back into Mugman’s eyes as he holds him. He felt weak and about to cry. His chest and the heart within it were also weak, and achy. He couldn’t think of anything else but Mugman, no matter how serious that anything else might be.

Finally, it hit him.

This feeling, this complex, new feeling, is love.

Upon realization, Devil hugged Mugman tightly into him, holding him close and secure. This caught Mugman off guard and surprised him, but with a smile, he returned a comfortable embrace around Devil’s chest and snuggled into his fur, warming it with his soft breaths. Neither of them loosened their embrace.

“Mugman...” Devil said softly, “I… you’re my best friend. I love you… I love you so much, and I never want to let you go, ever. I won’t let any of this happen again, I… I’m so sorry...”

Mugman reached up and held Devil’s face in his hands. “Don’t be sorry. I owe you so much...”

Devil shook his head. “Mugs… do you remember that one day, when you came to me at the casino? I was crying and you came to cheer me up?”

Mugman nodded. “Not one day goes by that I don’t think about it.”

Devil smiled a little and also nodded. “Well, since that day you have been helping me. You took the darkness and you gave it light… with your smile and happiness and positivity and determination… you didn’t stop at all. No matter what, you were always there for me, and you still are. You’ve given hours upon hours of your life to me, just to help me, and I could never imagine how to repay the debt… but, I realize now, I’ve repaid it.”

Mugman frowned a little and tilted his head questioningly.

“You know,” Devil continued, “I guarded you from the bullet. It’s so strange… I didn’t think anything of it… I just jumped in front of you without hesitation… all I was thinking was… ‘Protect him, he did nothing wrong.’”

Tears welled up in Mugman’s eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble. Immediately he hugged Devil with both arms and legs.

“I’ll never leave you Devil… never ever!”

Devil returned Mugman’s hug and rubbed his back. “And I’ll never leave you.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evening came. King Dice and Elder Kettle watched the two sleeping bodies on the hospital bed in the dark room.

“That’s my son,” Elder Kettle said.

“That’s my old Boss,” Dice added. Elder Kettle closed the door and the two left to sit in the waiting room. They were silent a while, with Dice leaning on his knees and Elder Kettle resting his hands on his cane.

“Dice,” he began, “how do you feel about those two? And their friendship?”

Dice jumped from the sudden voice, but he took a breath before he answered. “Well…. They make each other happy, don’t they? I’ve never seen such a sparkle in Devil’s eyes as he looks at Mugman. He’s never been so… happy.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Elder Kettle asked. Dice swallowed.

“Well… Devil’s happy. He’s not storming down people’s doors for contract signatures. I’ve been… keeping an eye on him… I’ve sent a spy...”

Elder Kettle blinked unsurprisingly.

“And… well… from what I heard, he’s been doing a lot better,” Dice avoided eye contact with the teapot as he continued on with his answer, “he’s taking better care of himself, and overall, he’s been more positive about… everything. I guess… I guess I’m okay with it. No one liked who he used to be. This change, takes away a huge grief. There’s one less thing we have to worry about.”

Elder Kettle nodded. “Well, aren’t you proud of him? Proud of him for allowing the change, and making it happen? Also, of who he is now? He took a bullet for my young boy. I couldn’t be more proud… or accepting, of someone like him.”

Dice blinked surprisingly as he thought about it. Devil would never take a bullet for someone… no one, but Timothy or Mugman.

“Yeah, I’m very proud of him. In fact, I… I like him, all over again...”

Elder Kettle smiled. His sunken, yet bright eyes, smiled right along with his mouth. “Do you think you’ll try to make ties again and make a relationship with him?”

Dice sighed with a small smile as he thought about settling down with that special someone in his heart. “As long as he wants it too, I’d marry him in a heartbeat.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, sorry! I just didn't know what else to do with this one :3

Days, like snails, ever so slowly pulled by. It took the sun what felt like ages to pull across the sky and finally settle beneath the horizon, to make the journey again on the other side of the earth. Truly, it felt like an eternity.

But it didn’t bother Devil one bit. Everyday, he received visitors. Chips and Wheezy, Cuphead and Mugman, and even the Elder Kettle. Whenever the teapot visited, it would only be him and the Devil in the room. He would speak to the Devil about his respect and honor for him, and how he was utterly grateful for him and his actions. During moments like these, it took everything in Devil not to cry, but sometimes he ended up doing it anyway. One of the things he’d been praying for was Elder Kettle’s acceptance of him.

“Mugman referred to you as David,” Elder Kettle had chuckled one afternoon, “David with erythrophobia.”

Devil couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Yeah… I’m very sorry for all of this, sir, I really am-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Elder Kettle interrupted, “if anyone should be sorry, it is me. I underestimated you. I was too blinded by the cloud of your past to see that there was room for change. I will forever be in your debt.”

Devil winced. “I don’t like that word… the only things I would like in return… I guess, are your acceptance and Mugman’s friendship.”

Elder Kettle smiled. “Consider it already given.”

Somedays Wheezy came in to talk about his relationship with Chips. He was looking for the right time to propose, but Devil told him to take his time. When the perfect time came, Wheezy would know.

About three weeks passed. He had three more weeks to go. Just as on day one, Timothy was curled up asleep on Devil’s chest. Devil carefully rubbed his back with his paw and watched TV. It was a boring show, but he was too lazy to grab the remote and change the channel.

There was a knock on the door, and, using his manners, Devil turned off the TV and looked to see who it was. But, he froze a bit, when it was Dice. They watched each other for a few seconds, before Dice looked down to the floor, and closed the door behind him. His head still hung as he came over to Devil, but Devil never averted his stare.

Dice finally looked up at him when he came to be right by the bed. “Hey...”

Devil batted his eyes, frowning a little. “Hey...”

“How… how are you feelin’?”

“A lot better. I don’t have much chest pain anymore, it’s just a little achy.”

Dice half smiled. “I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better.”

Devil also half smiled. “I’m glad I survived.”

Dice watched him for a while. “I’m glad you did too.” Dice looked down, and his hand wrapped around Devil’s paw, gripping it tightly. “Devil, I’m so sorry… for everything… everything I’ve done… I started drinking and then I started doin’ stupid stuff and a while ago I realized it and it’s killin’ me to think about and I’m sorry...”

Devil reached his other paw up and lifted up Dice’s head, caressing his cheek. “You came here to apologize to me? You came back, Dice… I just got done accepting we’d never have ties again. Was I wrong?”

Dice winced, and he sniffed. “I want you back Devil… I’m sorry.”

Devil chuckled and smiled. “Well with Mugman not around I’ll be living in the castle alone with Timothy. I’d like some adult company.”

Dice broke down, relieved, and he and Devil hugged tightly. Somehow, Devil could feel their hearts finally becoming one again. And his love reflooded him, just as it had once, so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this work, I'm sad to say. However! I will make a series, and there will be a second work. Don't worry! ^u^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry! But there is a lot of happiness packed into it :)

The rest of the hospital time passed and Devil was adjusted to a walker so he could get around easier. Dice would keep an arm around him and Mugman would hold his arm. On a fair spring day, when the sun wasn’t so intense and a few clouds guarded it to keep it cool, Devil stepped outside for the first time.

A soft cool breeze ran through his fur, and he closed his eyes to the feeling. Just that morning, Dice and Mugman worked together to brush his fur, so when the breeze blew through it, it felt even more amazing than it ever possibly could. Cuphead was outside waiting with Mr. Wheezy and Chips, and all together in a big group, they all started on their way to Mugman’s house. 

Waiting inside the house was the Baroness, Werner, Cagney, Elder Kettle, and Rumor Honeybottoms, in the recliner holding her newborn baby. Mugman went over to meet her.

“Her name is Lauryn,” Rumor smiled down at the baby bee snuggled into the soft pink blanket and also snuggled into her breast. “She’s only two days old.”

Mugman smiled happily, and she invited Devil over, and over he hobbled. Rumor smiled up at him and sat up a bit so he could see Lauryn better. And Devil leaned in and just watched her. He admired her, barely blinking as he did not want to miss this beautiful sight, even for a split second.

“You made this,” Devil noted quietly, “you made her, and held onto her all this time, and now you can really hold her.”

Rumor smiled and nodded. “That is right.”

Devil continued to watch Lauryn in awe.

“This is the first baby I’ve had that I can keep,” Rumor continued, “the Hive laws were just changed, so I can keep every baby I have now.”

Devil frowned at her. “You couldn’t before?”

Rumor shook her head. “Oh, no. Any baby I made was sent to be a worker. I’ve never really held any of my children before.” She smiles down at her bundle. “But you were different, weren’t you?”

Devil continued to watch the baby with awe. It was amazing how something so perfect, and living, could be created by someone. If Rumor could do it… couldn’t he do it, too? He and Dice were slowly becoming closer and more serious… maybe someday, Devil could have his own small child to hold, just like Rumor does.

Elder Kettle pat Devil’s back. “Welcome home, Devil.”

Everyone else smiled and repeated the same thing. Devil watched them all with amazement and shock. They were all smiling at him, patting him on the back and even hugging him, and he stood there, his eyes wide open. Never had so many people been nice to him at once.

It felt amazing. It even brought Devil to tears, and everyone hugged him, with Dice hugging him from behind and Mugman right up against his chest, snuggling his fur. Devil sniffed and smiled, hugging everyone as best as he could.

Finally, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys! Don't worry, I'll put this in a series and start a sequel. All hope is not lost! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's for the last chapter! Sorry it took so long xD

“I do.”

The small audience at the wedding quietly awed at Devil’s response to the speaker, Elder Kettle. The old teapot smiled and wiped a small tear away from the corner of his eye.

“Then, it is in my honor to pronounce you two husbands for life. You may now kiss.”

Dice hugged Devil close to him and Devil wrapped his arms around his neck, and they made the official kiss that confirms their marriage. The audience stood and cheered, clapping. It had been two years since Devil had left the hospital. He and Dice and grown so much closer. Everyone in Inkwell had grown to adore Devil, and to make that better, the fork-headed man was imprisoned for attempted murder, and attempting to shoot a child, at that. No one figured out why he did it, but at this point it didn’t matter anymore. Everyone was happy and safe.

Devil and Dice purchased a small home out in the rural areas, and for a week every month, Mugman would come and be a practice child for them. Devil and Dice were already looking into having kids.

Mugman’s favourite part of his visit would be when nighttime would roll around. The three of them would cuddle on the couch in the dark living room, watching a movie or some show that was on, and once the show or movie was over, Devil or Dice would pick up Mugman and carry him to bed. After he was tucked in comfortably under the sky blue blanket, Devil and Dice would sit on either sides of him and read him a bedtime story, and then the both of them would give Mugman a kiss on his forehead, and then Dice would turn on the nightlight, Devil would turn out the light, and they would say goodnight to Mugman, and close the door. Mugman would sleep very happily, and very comfortably.

Inkwell Isle, soon, even presented Devil with a peace prize, proving he really had a pure heart. Devil would never forget the loud excited cheers of the crowd that boomed in his ears like thunder. Elder Kettle even personally presented him with a token of his gratitude.

“What’s this…?” Devil takes the old aged envelope. 

“It’s from a woman who is long deceased,” Elder Kettle nods as he answers, “fourteen years ago she gave it to me and asked me to give it to the parent guardian Mugman comes to admire and look up to the most.” He smiles. “And I believe it is you.”

Devil stared at Elder Kettle in shock, and then looked down at the fourteen year old, untouched until now, envelope in his paw. The paper had even been yellowed by age.

“Please, read it whenever you wish,” Elder Kettle added as he adjusted his hold on his cane, “just make sure to read it.” He smiles, and he pats Devil’s arm before hobbling away. Devil stares silently at the note, then sits down in the Elder Kettle’s old arm chair and carefully opens the envelope, being extremely careful as to not completely obliterate it. Inside was a slightly yellowed piece of paper, neatly folded in three parts. In neat handwriting, was written a heartfelt note:

“To the most trusted guardian of my dear Mugman,

First of all, hello. I hope you are doing well at the time you are reading this. If you are reading this, then Mister Kettle has presented the letter to you because Mugman trusted you the most of everyone he knows. I laud and applaud you for this, and I deeply appreciate and love you. My name is Murie, and I am Cuphead and Mugman’s mother. Currently my body is slowly dying from the cancer I have, and my husband Jared has gone missing in the war he was deployed to. As a result I must give my children to their grandfather so that they will have a caretaker when I pass. It is not only in Mister Kettle, but in you, that I lay my full trust and admiration. I trust you completely to raise my dear Mugman. There could be no one better to be his parent figure.

Thank you, thank you so much. I will watch over all of you.

-Murie”

Devil stared at the note in his shaking paws for a long time. His chest hurt, both out of sadness and of… relief. Ultimate relief. He could just feel Murie’s watchful mother’s eyes. He wondered if Mugman or Cuphead knew about their mother, or understood it. Devil did know that they were turned over to Kettle when they were babies, so the chances of them remembering would be pretty much none. The only chance of them having a living parent would be if their deployed father were found, and alive.

But until then, their loving and caring parents consist of Elder Kettle, and King Dice and the Devil, who would give absolutely everything for them.

Devil definitely would, he even almost gave his life for one of them. And he wouldn't hesitate to do it again, for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a part two :) What did you all think? And just, thanks to everyone who's been here from the very beginning. I hope you all enjoyed this piece and will stick around for the next one :)


End file.
